rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhuidean
Het ligt in de landen van de Jenn-Aiel, de dertiende stam die niet is. De bouwers van Rhuidean waren de mannen en vrouwen geweest die de Aes Sedai uit de tijd van voor het Breken trouw waren gebleven. De locatie is een geheim dat de Aiel streng bewaken. Niemand mag daar komen, behalve de vrouwen die Wijze willen worden of de mannen die stamhoofd wensen te worden. Mogelijk maken de Jenn-Aiel onder hen hun keuze. Velen gaan, weinigen keren weer met het teken van wat ze zijn... Wijze of stamhoofd. Stamhoofden keren terug met een teken op hun linkerarm. De traditionele straf voor niet-Aiel die de vallei van Rhuidean betreden, is de dood, hoewel marskramers en speelmannen worden toegestaan de Woestenij te verlaten - te voet, naakt en voorzien van een waterzak. Uitzicht Rhuidean was lang zo groot niet als Tyr of Caemlin, maar de lege straten waren de breedste die men ooit had gezien, met in het midden brede onbegroeide zandstroken, alsof er vroeger bomen hadden gestaan, en grote fonteinen met beelden. Aan weerszijden van de laan stonden enorme gebouwen; vreemd gevormde paleizen van marmer en kristal en geslepen glas, die honderden voeten oprezen met inspringende steile muren naar de platte daken. Er is geen enkel klein gebouw, niets wat op een gewone taveerne leek, op een herberg of een stal. Alleen immense paleizen met glazen zuilen die wel vijftig voet dik waren en minstens honderd pas hoog, in rood, wit en blauw, met indrukwekkende torens, ribbels en spiralen, sommige boorden zich zelfs de gloeiende wolken in. Ondanks al die grootsheid was de stad nooit afgebouwd. Veel indrukwekkende bouwwerken eindigden als kartels van in de steek gelaten bouw. Gekleurd glas vormde in enkele enorme vensters afbeeldingen: strenge vorstelijke mannen en vrouwen van dertig voet hoog of meer, zonsopkomsten en nachtelijk sterrenhemels; andere vensters waren lege gaten. Niet afgemaakt en reeds lang verlaten. In geen enkele fontein spatte water. De stilte dekte de stad even volledig toe als de koepel van mist. De lucht was er koeler dan buiten, maar wel even droog. De gladde lichte plavuizen zijn bedekt met knarsend zand. Drie naakte vrouwen, tweemaal zo lang als een mens, die een vreemdsoortige vis met een brede bek droegen, keken bij een nabije fontein omlaag naar een brede stoffige bak die even droog was als de woestenij. De straat komt opeens uit op een groot plein, omringd door diezelfde paleizen van marmer en kristal. Het was verbazingwekkend dat er op dat enorme plein een boom oprees, ruim honderd voet hoog, met een dik bladerdak dat zich ter grootte van een haag boven een stoffige, witte bestrating uitstrekte. Hij stond vlak bij een aantal cirkels van helder glinsterende glaszuilen, zo dun en lang als naalden, bijna even hoog als de boom. Hoe kon daar een boom groeien, zonder het licht van de zon? Het is Avendesora, de Levensboom. Van elke straat leidde een duidelijk pad recht naar de kringen van pilaren, maar in de ruimte tussen de paden stonden overal en kriskras door elkaar allerlei beelden, levensgroot of half zo klei, van steen, kristal of metaal, gewoon op de plavuizen. En daar tussenin... Platte zilveren ringen, tien voet in doorsnee en zo dun als een lemmet. Allemaal op een taps toelopende kristallen sokkel van een pas hoog, die een van de kleinere beelden had kunnen dragen. Met een glanzend zwarte metalen piek, zo smal en lang als een speer, maar toch recht overeind alsof hij wortel had geschoten. Honderden voorwerpen, misschien wel duizenden, in elke denkbare vorm, van elk denkbaar materiaal, verspreid over het enorme plein op niet meer dan zo'n tien voet afstand van elkaar. Ter'angrealen. Ritueel Zij die binnengaan, mogen niet tot de levenden spreken tot ze wederkeren. De doden spreken niet met de levenden. Wanneer ze buitenkomen, mogen ze niet spreken over wat de doden zien. Rhuidean doodt hen die niet onder ogen kunnen zien dat de Aiel eens heel anders waren dan alles waar ze in geloven. Dat zij dezelfden zijn als de verachtelijke Verlorenen die de natlanders Tuatha'an noemen. Niet meer dan één op de drie mogelijke stamhoofden overleeft het. De achtergebleven stam moet tien dagen wachten eer ze mag vertrekken. Als ze eerder vertrokken, lieten ze ieder die Rhuidean had betreden achter. Het is de gewoonte dat een handvol grotere sibben getuigen dat een man de merktekenen van een stamhoofd draagt. Spreekverbod Wie naar Rhuidean is geweest, mag hier niet over praten met wie niet naar Rhuidean is geweest. Dit geldt ook voor echtelieden en zustergades. Wijze Terwijl mannen Rhuidean slechts eenmaal mogen betreden, mogen vrouwen dit tweemaal. Het aantal overlevenden bij de vrouwen is bij beide bezoeken beduidend hoger. Een Speervrouw die naar daar gaat om Wijze te worden, moet alles waar ze om geeft zien als afval. Wanneer ze terugkeert - als ze terugkeert - zal zij alles verbranden en de as verspreiden. Het metaal zal ze aan een smid geven om er eenvoudige dingen van te maken. Geen wapens. Zelfs geen keukenmessen. Gespen, potten of kinderspeeltjes. Die dingen zal ze met haar eigen handen weggeven wanneer ze klaar zijn. In Rhuidean zal ze drie ringen vinden die elkaar in het midden raken. Ze moet door een van die ringen naar binnen stappen. Ze zal de toekomst voor zich zien, telkens herhaald, telkens anders. Ze zullen haar niet altijd langs de beste paden leiden, want ze zullen alles vervagen, zoals verhalen van lang geleden. Ze zal zich er echter genoeg van herinneren om te weten dat iets zo dient te zijn, voor haar, hoe minderwaardig misschien ook, en dat iets niet mag zijn, hoezeer ze dat ook wenst. Dis het begin van wat wijs kan worden genoemd. Sommige vrouwen keren nooit uit de ringen terug, wellicht konden ze hun toekomst niet onder ogen zien. Sommigen die de ringen overleefden, overleven niet hun tweede tocht naar het hart van Rhuidean. Ze geeft een hard en gevaarlijk leven niet op voor een milder leven, maar voor een nog harder en gevaarlijker leven. De komst van de Schaduw Na het gevecht tussen Rhand en Asmodean en de ravage die ze aanrichten, is de mist boven de verwoeste stad bijna verdwenen. Er dreven nog slechts enkele nevelflarden in de ondergaande zon boven de gebouwen die overeind waren blijven staan. De bodem van het dal helde nu scherp naar het zuiden en uit de grote breuk die tot ver in de diepte doorliep naar een enorme oceaan van verborgen water, stroomde het water naar de stad. Het laagste gedeelte van het dal vulde zich reeds. Een meer. Het zou uiteindelijk de stad bereiken, een meer van drie span lang in een land waar een poel van tien voet al mensen aantrok. Er zouden zich mensen in het dal vestigen. Ze zouden de Avendesora verzorgen, wellicht Rhuidean herbouwen. De Woestenij zou een stad kennen. Vuur uit de hemel Al ontelbare jaren hadden Aielmannen die zuilen betreden en waren dan teruggekeerd met dezelfde tekens als Rhand, maar slechts op één arm: het teken van stamhoofd. Ze kwamen er getekend uit of helemaal niet. Ook Aielvrouwen waren tijdens hun opleiding tot Wijze naar deze stad gekomen. Niemand anders, niet levend. Een man mag Rhuidean eenmaal betreden, een vrouw tweemaal; meermalen betekent de dood. Dat hadden de Wijzen gezegd, en toen was dat waar geweest. Nu kon iedereen Rhuidean binnenkomen. De stad wordt nu weer bewoond, door Aiel. Op het grote plein bevindt zich Avendesora, de laatste chora-boom. Een groot meer vult een deel van de vallei van Rhuidean, gevoed door een ondergrondse zee van zoet water. Uit het meer ontspringt de enige rivier in de Woestenij.